Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) of spine using surface coil techniques displays bony, cartilaginous, and soft tissue structures, but most importantly, the spinal cord itself. The direct, in vivo visualization of the spinal cord is a feature unique to MR and provides images of exquisite anatomic and pathologic detail. Our preliminary studies indicate that MR is useful in characterizing the spinal cord injury and has the potential in predicting neurologic recovery. The aim of this proposal will be to 1) detect and characterize acute spinal cord trauma using magnetic resonance imaging, 2) evaluate the predictive value of the MR image characteristics of the acute cord injury with regard to neurologic recovery and 3) develop an animal model in which the MR signal patterns observed in humans can be consistently reproducible. Since the cord lesions in humans cannot be biopsied, the animal model will be used to obtain direct histopathologic-MRI correlation. These studies are expected to provide the basis for creating individualized pathology-specific treatment programs and reasonable outcome predictions for patients with spinal cord injuries.